How to save a life
by Lapin vert
Summary: Il faut près d'un an à Charles pour retrouver ses jambes après la plage. Se jetant dans son projet de bâtir une école, il passe 10 ans sans nouvelles d'Erik ou de Raven. 10 ans plus tard, prisonnier de la Fraternité, Charles se réveille sans souvenirs.
1. Chapitre 1

Nouvelle fic, nouveau fandom. Avec des délais de publication normaux, si tout va bien, car j'ai de _l'avance_ ! si, si. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Pairing** : Charles/Erik**  
>Résumé<strong> : UA – Il faut près d'un an à Charles pour retrouver ses jambes après la plage. Il se jette à corps perdu dans son projet de bâtir une école pour les mutants, sans jamais recevoir une seule fois des nouvelles d'Erik ou de Raven. 10 ans plus tard, ils se rencontrent encore. Au cours d'une bataille, Charles est blessé et prisonnier ; mais à son réveil, il ne se souvient pas de la dernière décennie.**  
>Genre<strong> : angst, romance, amitié.**  
>Disclaimer<strong>: pas à moi, blablablabla...

A Lupiot, parce que tout est de sa faute. Encore un grand merci à Azh aussi si elle passe par là.

* * *

><p><strong>How to save a life<strong>

Step one you say we need to talk / He walks you say sit down it's just a talk / He smiles politely back at you / You stare politely right on through / Some sort of window to your right / As he goes left and you stay right / Between the lines of fear and blame /You begin to wonder why you came /Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend / Somewhere along in the bitterness / And I would have stayed up with you all night / Had I known how to save a life  
>Let him know that you know best  Cause after all you do know best / Try to slip past his defense / Without granting innocence / Lay down a list of what is wrong / The things you've told him all along / And pray to God he hears you / And pray to God he hears you

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Hank avait souvent maudit le nom d'Erik depuis la Troisième Guerre mondiale qui n'avait pas eu lieu.

Erik ne s'était pas contenté de leur tourner le dos et d'embrasser une cause qui laissait dans son sillage une traînée de cadavres, il avait emmené Raven et Angel avec lui. Il avait laissé Charles saigner dans le sable, le dos et le cœur brisés. Ce jour-là, Erik et Raven avaient brisé quelque chose à l'intérieur de Charles. Hank ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement mais il n'était pas certain que cela puisse être réparé.

Hank se souvenait mal des jours ayant suivi la fusillade de Charles. Les bateaux ennemis virant de bord, les laissant essoufflés et effrayés sur la plage, Moïra suppliant ses supérieurs de leur envoyer des secours et Charles – oh Charles – Charles mourant lentement.

Le Hurleur était revenu à la réalité le premier ; retournant au vaisseau invisible et le ramenant. Ils avaient monté Charles à bord, le plus doucement possible. Hank se souvenait du poids dans ses bras, du sang qui tâchait son uniforme et de la voix de Charles, cassée et délirante qui appelaient tour à tour sa sœur et son meilleur ami.

A l'hôpital, les médecins les avaient accueillis par des mines sévères et inquiètes. Pendant vingt quatre heures, ce qui restait des X-men avaient hanté les salles d'attentes sans savoir si Charles survivrait à ses blessures. Bloqué dans le vaisseau, Hank n'avait jamais autant maudit la fourrure bleue qui l'empêchait de marcher parmi les hommes et d'être aux côtés de ses amis. Il s'était morfondu tout seul, songeant à Erik, à Raven, à tout ce qui avait été perdu, en moins de dix minutes.

Charles avait survécu.

La première chose qu'il avait demandé avait été de parler à Erik ou à Raven. Alex avait dit à Hank que Charles avait d'abord refusé de croire que sa sœur et son ami étaient partis puis il leur avait demandé (ordonné) avec un sourire paisible de le laisser dormir un peu.

Le lendemain, il n'avait plus parlé ni d'Erik ni de Raven et personne n'avait osé aborder le sujet avec lui.

Commencèrent alors les mois les plus douloureux de l'existence de Charles Xavier.

**xxxx**

Charles n'avait jamais connu de douleur qui puisse ne serait-ce que s'approcher de la souffrance que son dos lui infligeait. Il avait connu des souffrances mentales épouvantables (le seul souvenir de la mort de Shaw suffisait à le faire frémir d'horreur au point de rendre le contenu de son estomac) mais rien de comparable. Les drogues des médecins n'étaient qu'à moitié efficaces et le laissaient fiévreux et délirant, perdu dans sa douleur ou dans la tête des autres, jusqu'à en oublier qui il était.

Il aurait tout donné (sa santé, ses jambes – qui le porteraient de nouveau peut-être, avaient déclaré les médecins – sa fortune ou son nom) juste pour avoir Raven et Erik à ses côtés.

Charles ignorait ce qu'il serait devenu sans le soutien de Hank, l'affection timide de Sean et Alex, la maladresse de Moïra. Mais au fond, quand il était honnête avec lui-même, Charles admettait que ce qu'il voulait réellement, c'était Erik et Raven, dans le manoir comme avant.

Charles n'était pas vraiment du genre à s'accrocher à des promesses gravées dans le sable, ni à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il s'accorda une nuit une nuit pour pleurer sa sœur et Erik, pour regretter ce qui avait été dit et qui n'aurait pas dû l'être, les silences qui auraient dû être comblés.

Puis, il s'acharna à devenir Professeur X, l'homme dont les jeunes mutants comme Sean et Alex avaient besoin.

**xxxx**

« Charles, as-tu vu Moïra ? demanda Hank – non, le Fauve.

-Elle est repartie ce matin, » répondit Charles d'une voix calme.

Hank fronça les sourcils.

« Je savais qu'elle devait retourner à Boston, mais elle a dit hier qu'elle resterait au moins – »

Il s'interrompit en voyant l'expression du visage de Charles.

« Charles…

-Je l'ai fait pour notre sécurité, Hank », dit Charles, d'une voix froide qui lui ressemblait

à peine. « Après ce qu'il s'est passé sur la plage, il vaut mieux que la CIA ne puisse pas nous

retrouver.

-On va rester cachés, alors ? » soupira Hank.

Bien malgré lui, Hank conjura dans sa tête le souvenir de Raven, droite et rayonnante, à l'aise dans sa peau bleue (souviens-toi, Hank. Mutants, et fiers de l'être). Charles dut saisir le sentiment de Hank, car il répondit sur un ton résigné.

« Pour le moment, mon ami. »

**xxxx**

Hank avait lu des tonnes et des tonnes de livres et vu de nombreux films. Il était persuadé que la meilleure façon de rester discret était de se cacher en pleine vue, au vu et au su du monde.

« Une école, Charles. Si tu veux aider des jeunes comme Alex et Sean, une école serait le meilleur moyen de leur apprendre à contrôler leurs pouvoirs. Dieu sait qu'il y a de la place dans cet endroit pour accueillir des étudiants.

-Une école de mutants ? » répéta Charles, incrédule.

Hank sourit. Il sentait que l'idée plaisait à son ami.

« On peut dissimuler ça en école privée. En école privée _spéciale_ » précisa-t-il.

Les yeux de Charles brillaient à présent d'intérêt.

« Une école privée spéciale ? Pour surdoués par exemple ? »

- C'est une très bonne idée, Hank. »

**xxxx**

Avoir un projet dans lequel se jeter, au-delà de la douleur de la rééducation_,_ fit des merveilles au moral et à l'humeur de Charles. Et si Hank le surprenait toujours avec un air pensif lorsqu'il passait près de la chambre de Raven ou d'Erik, trois mois plus tard, ces moments se faisaient plus rares, ou peut-être plus discrets.

Alex et Sean avaient décidé de rester avec eux et de les aider à construire l'école. Alex était en train de transformer le bunker en salle d'entraînement. Le projet l'enthousiasmait et quand venait l'heure du dîner, il pouvait passer près d'une heure à détailler avec un sourire excité ce qu'il faudrait faire pour transformer l'abri nucléaire en espace d'entraînement (qui porterait le nom de code de « Salle de Survie »).

**xxxx**

Après la plage, Hank ne dormit guère pendant longtemps. Chaque craquement, chaque bruissement de branche, chaque ombre bougeant sous la lune le faisait sauter hors de son lit, tous crocs dehors. Il se précipitait à la fenêtre pour scruter l'extérieur, comme s'il s'attendait à voir le visage grimaçant d'Azazel venu les tuer dans leur sommeil. Parfois, lorsqu'il se levait pour déambuler dans les couloirs, il s'attendait à moitié à voir Raven dans la cuisine en train de manger de la crème glacée ou Erik revenir vers sa chambre après une partie d'échecs nocturne avec le professeur.

Hank haïssait ces moments où il arpentait les couloirs, inquiet et insomniaque, ressassant les derniers mois avec inquiétude, et se demandant pourquoi, pourquoi Magnéto ne les avait pas encore attaqués.

A une ou deux occasions, il surprit Alex en train de faire le tour du château, aussi inquiet que lui. Ils échangeaient un regard et finissaient leurs rondes ensemble, mais ils ne prononçaient jamais un seul mot. Au petit matin, ils ne parlaient pas de leurs angoisses nocturnes. Hank soupçonnait Alex de se trouver aussi ridicule que lui-même, à sursauter à chaque craquement du manoir.

**xxxx**

Ce fut Charles qui mit un terme à leurs angoisses nocturnes et les aida à retrouver le sommeil. Cela se passa ainsi :

C'était une nuit de janvier particulièrement froide. Une de ces nuits noires qui mettaient Hank sur le qui-vive et le faisait réfléchir à toutes les alarmes et les systèmes de sécurité qu'il pouvait installer sur la propriété de Charles. Sa chambre était tapissée de plans et de notes sur lesquels il travaillait quand il avait le temps.  
>Il se passerait encore plusieurs mois avant qu'ils ne soient prêts à recruter des élèves ou de nouveaux X-men. La télépathie de Charles était à vif et il avait peur de ce que son esprit blessé pourrait faire s'il utilisait Cérébro. Hank ignorait si ses reluctances étaient dues à la douleur physique aussi vive qu'au premier jour, ou à la blessure béante laissée par la trahison de Raven et d'Erik. Probablement les deux, mais Hank aurait volontiers parié sur la deuxième hypothèse. Charles craignait-il ce que son inconscient ferait à Raven si jamais il la retrouvait grâce à Cérébro ?<br>Hank n'en savait rien, et un peu honteux il estimait que cela valait mieux ainsi. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à Charles. Raven lui manquait terriblement et la pensée que Magneto allait la transformer en meurtrière raciste lui glaçait les sangs. Il n'osait imaginer ce que Charles pouvait ressentir.

Pour dissiper ces pensées morbides, Hank alla faire son tour dans le château. Au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra Charles. Celui-ci était dans son fauteuil roulant et lévitait à quelques centimètres du sol. Il sortait de la chambre d'Erik.  
>Hank songea à se dissimuler mais c'était vraiment idiot de vouloir se cacher d'un télépathe.<br>- En effet, approuva la voix mentale de Charles, amusée.  
>A haute voix cette fois, Charles lui demanda s'il était encore sujet à des insomnies nocturnes. La question était plus polie qu'autre chose, car Charles connaissait déjà la réponse<p>

- J'ai cru entendre du bruit dehors, répondit Hank.

Charles lui jeta un regard compatissant. Hank eut la vague impression de n'être qu'un enfant de huit ans venu trouver ses parents pour qu'ils vérifient que le croque mitaine n'avait pas élu domicile dans son placard.

- Je doute fort que la Fraternité nous gracie de sa présence, dit doucement Charles.

- Comment tu peux en être aussi certain ? demanda Hank

Charles lui adressa un sourire triste.

- Erik ne veut rien d'autre que protéger les mutants. Il n'a aucune raison de s'attaquer à nous. Il ne fera rien au manoir.

- Il a une curieuse façon de le montrer, grommela Hank en considérant l'état de santé de Charles dont la dégradation n'était due qu'à la folie meurtrière de _Magnéto__._

- Tant que nous ne contrarions pas ses projets, il ne fera rien, soutint Charles. Et ne t'inquiète pas, si quelqu'un doté de mauvaises intentions venait à s'approcher du manoir, je le saurai. Tu peux dormir tranquille, mon ami. Cet endroit est protégé.  
>Hank hocha doucement la tête et retourna se coucher. Ses insomnies furent moins fréquentes après cette conversation.<p>

**xxxx**

Charles mit près d'un an pour retrouver l'usage de ses jambes. Il rejeta tous les conseils des médecins, persuadant son corps faible de se soumettre à sa volonté. Chaque séance de rééducation se terminait au prix d'immenses souffrances, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire renoncer.  
>Durant cette année, Hank, Alex et Sean réorganisèrent le château de Westminster, créant des salles de classes, des dortoirs pour accueillir des étudiants, un terrain de sport – sous <em>lequel<em> Hank s'employa à construire un hangar pour le BlackBird. Au bout d'un an, le manoir était plus que jamais prêt à recevoir ses premiers étudiants.  
>Durant cette année, ils n'entendirent jamais parler de Magnéto ou de la Fraternité.<p>

**xxxx**

Les premiers élèves furent accueillis deux ans après les événements de la plage. Il y avait Alice, huit ans et demi. Cérébro les avait guidés jusqu'à cette fillette, enfermée dans une cave par ses parents, terrifiés par l'intangibilité de leur fille, qui avait tendance à devenir invisible, lorsqu'elle était embarrassée. Charles avait retenu Alex de mettre le feu à la maison avec la plus grande peine du monde. Les Greengrass ne s'étaient pas fait priés lorsque Charles leur avait parlé de l'école, pour enfants spéciaux. Les X-men savaient hélas que le cas de Alice était loin d'être unique, et qu'il devait exister des dizaines et des dizaines de jeunes mutants, perdus, incompris et maltraités. Cela ne fit que renforcer leur détermination pour les trouver.

Après Alice, il y eut Iona, une gamine de treize ans qui était aussi souple et rapide qu'un chat. Et Sammy, un garçon de onze ans qui pouvait marcher sur les murs, comme une araignée. En moins de six mois, dix élèves hors du commun suivaient les cours de Hank, Charles, Sean et Alex. C'était exactement comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Peut-être ne faisaient-ils pas une grande différence, (du type que celle qu'Erik voulait), mais au moins, pour ces dix enfants, Westchester était une maison, une famille, un sanctuaire.

Toutefois, en deux ans, une chose n'avait pas changé : l'urgence avec laquelle Charles parcourait les journaux du soir, écoutait les bulletins radio, ou le journal télévisé, dans l'espoir ou la hantise d'entendre parler des exploits de Erik.

Mais pas une seule fois, ils n'entendirent parler d'un crime que l'on pût imputer à Erik ou à ses acolytes. Les X-men n'avaient aucune idée de ce que leur ancien ami pouvait tramer.

Quand il y pensait, cela inquiétait Hank, car il savait qu'Erik n'oublierait jamais ses projets de vengeance, et son ambition de libérer le genre Mutant. Aux côtés de Charles, Erik avait appris la patience, et cette longue inaction ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : Magnéto attendait son heure et œuvrait dans l'ombre.

**xxxx**

Charles rêvait d'Erik parfois.

Deux ans après les événements de la plage, les rêves continuaient, et le professeur X commençait à se demander s'ils disparaîtraient un jour.

_/ - Echec et mat, dit Erik, en plaçant son cavalier en E8._

_Charles contemple le plateau de jeu et grimace sa défaite. _

_- Cela fait trois victoires pour moi, mon ami. _

_- Tu peux en compter une de plus._

_Et Charles se penche au dessus des pièces, les renverse au passage et pose un baiser, simple et chaste au coin des lèvres d'Erik. Lehnsherr tourne la tête, et le presque baiser, devient un vrai, bouche contre bouche./_

Charles se réveilla en sueur. Il attrapa le verre d'eau qu'il y avait sur sa table de nuit et jura lorsque ses mains tremblantes le firent tomber par terre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve pareil ; et la réaction après ce genre de rêve était toujours la même : un mélange d'amertume, de dégoût et de regrets - et peut-être caché tout au fond, y avait-il une once de désir pour ses yeux bleus et fiers et cette bouche arrogante.

Non, il ignorait s'il serait jamais libre de l'emprise d'Erik. Ou s'il le voulait.

Et, parfois, dans la brume du réveil, Charles rêvait d'oublier l'année 1962.


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour à tous

voila le deuxième chapitre de How to save a life. Cela devrait être une histoire relativement courte, environ six chapitres je pense. Merci encore à cherry-chloe, Elles, Cherry-Kun, et Ondatra Zibethicus pour les review.

Merci aussi Lupiot qui a toujours le coup d'oeil pour remettre les personnages dans le droit chemin :D

Enfin, merci Lyly pour ses remarques avisées.

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

La première fois que Charles revit Erik Lehnsherr après les événements de 1962, ce fut huit ans plus tard. Ironiquement, ils se trouvaient à nouveau sur une plage. Magnéto avait commencé à faire parler de lui un mois plus tôt, en enlevant et en tuant publiquement un homme politique qui voulait ratifier une loi raciste, donnant à peine le droit de vivre aux noirs, aux homosexuels et aux mutants. Son cadavre servait d'avertissement mais les réactions du pouvoir n'avaient pas tardé : la loi était passée, et le visage de Magnéto était épinglé dans tous les postes de polices des Etats-Unis, estampillé « _ennemi public numéro un_ ». Un coup d'éclat incroyable, qui avait déclenché un raz-de-marée. Loin d'aider la cause mutante, les actions d'Erik n'avaient fait qu'accentuer l'antagonisme des humains vis-à-vis des pouvoirs des mutants.

Charles les avait localisés grâce à Cérébro. Les pensées malfaisantes des acolytes d'Erik avaient été bien suffisantes pour les retrouver sur une plage déserte, bordant l'océan Pacifique.

-Tu es sûr que tu veux venir avec nous ? avait demandé Hank.

Avec le temps, sa fourrure bleue avait disparu et il pouvait à présent changer d'apparence à volonté. Il ressemblait à un être humain la plupart du temps, mais il aimait aussi courir au soleil, comme un éclair bleu, traversant les hectares de la propriété dans le Weschester.

Charles avait considéré la question de Hank en essayant de ne pas y entendre « je ne pense pas que tu sois capable d'être rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit d'Erik ». Il avait pris une profonde inspiration. Comment lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin d'une coupure nette, autre que ce souvenir horrible, celui de Erik, le laissant saignant sur la plage, une balle dans la colonne vertébrale, privé de ses jambes, de sa sœur et de son meilleur ami, privé de l'avenir qu'il avait imaginé. Il avait besoin d'effacer Erik, de le remplacer par Magnéto, une fois pour toute. Mais il n'avait pas besoin de se justifier encore et encore auprès de ses amis.

-Oui, je suis sûr que je veux venir.

Hank avait voulu dire quelque chose, mais Charles avait clos la conversation ici, l'empêchant de continuer, aussi efficacement que s'il l'avait gelé sur place.

_Cela finira sur une plage, encore une fois_, songea-t-il.

Erik n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis la dernière fois que Charles l'avait vu. Les années avaient été généreuses avec lui, creusant quelques rides supplémentaires sur son visage, faisant grisonner des cheveux à ses tempes. Il arborait toujours ce ridicule casque, et arborait à présent une cape et une tenue qui aurait fait costume d'Halloween si elles n'avaient pas été portées par l'un des hommes les plus dangereux de la planète. Il flottait au-dessus du sol, calme, à peine surpris de voir les X-men, venus leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. _Le point entre la colère et la sérénité_, songea Charles.

Charles était étonné par son propre calme. Il ne ressentait aucune sorte de colère, juste un calme immense – peut-être celui précédant une tempête – et peut-être une vague curiosité de savoir pourquoi il avait fallu huit années à Erik pour réapparaitre. Raven était avec lui, aussi nue et bleue que le jour de sa naissance. Il y avait aussi l'homme qui ressemblait à un démon, Azazel, Angel – devenue une femme magnifique – et trois autres mutants que Charles ne connaissaient pas.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, dit Magnéto. Il y avait comme un regret dans sa voix.

-Erik, dit poliment Charles.

Les yeux de Magnéto brillèrent.

-Je ne réponds plus à ce nom depuis bien longtemps.

C'était peut-être une sorte de signal, car la plage sembla prendre feu, tandis que les pouvoirs des Mutants s'entrechoquaient dans un bruit de tonnerre.

_Qu'est-il advenu de nous, mon ami _? songea tristement Charles, en prenant possession du corps

d'un de leurs ennemis. Et _il était l'autre,_ son pouvoir, des boules de feu brûlantes et létales. Il s'accorda une demi-seconde pour savourer la sensation avant de se jeter dans le combat.

**xxxx**

Lorsque Charles revint à lui, il était allongé sur un lit, les bras au-dessus de la tête, enchainé. Paniquant, il projeta son esprit alentours à la recherche d'une explication de sa situation. Mais il n'y avait rien ; pas une âme humaine, pas un esprit vers lequel se tourner. C'était comme s'il était confiné loin du monde réel. C'était comme être enfermé dans son pire cauchemar.

Charles sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Erik entra dans sa chambre. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit tout ceci allait prendre un sens, et il n'avait rien à craindre maintenant que son ami était là. Comme il le regardait de plus près, Charles s'aperçut de deux choses : d'abord, les rides d'Erik étaient plus profondes et plus nombreuses qu'elles ne l'avaient été la veille et ensuite, il avait sur le visage une expression féroce que Charles ne lui avait jamais vu, pas même lorsqu'il parlait de Shaw. Que s'était-il passé ? Etait-il arrivé quelque chose à Raven ? Charles s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il ne percevait pas la présence d'Erik. Là où il aurait dû entendre un bruissement familier de pensées et d'images, il n'y avait rien, juste le vide et le silence que Charles avait appris à assimiler à la mort.

-Erik…

-Magnéto, corrigea plaisamment Erik, avec un sourire aussi horrible que factice.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne peux pas bouger, je ne peux pas entendre… s'il te plaît, détache-moi.

Erik arqua un sourcil.

-Tu te trouves dans une salle confinée contre la télépathie. Ton esprit ne peut pas vagabonder hors de ces murs. Tu m'excuseras du dérangement, continua-t-il, toujours avec cette expression abominable, mais mes hommes étaient un peu nerveux à l'idée que tu fouines dans leurs crânes.

-Tu sais bien que je ne lis pas dans l'esprit des gens, comme ça.

Erik s'inclina, moqueur.

-Je sais bien. Mais comprends que les derniers… événements me font remettre en question tes manières de gentleman britannique.

-Les derniers _événements_ ? répéta Charles, sans comprendre. Erik, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shaw ?

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Erik était entré dans la pièce, une expression incertaine passa sur son visage. Comme s'il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu ou qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que Charles venait de dire. Il éclata de rire.

-Charles, es-tu vraiment en train de me demander s'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shaw ?

-Erik, arrête ça.

-Nous l'avons tué. Il y a huit ans de cela. Tu as des trous de mémoire, mon ami ?

Charles demeura bouche bée par les dires de Erik. Son ton était tellement vicieux qu'il faisait presque physiquement _mal_ et Charles n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi, pourquoi au nom du ciel Erik agissait comme cela avec lui, quand hier encore, ils riaient autour d'un jeu d'échecs.

Comment Shaw pouvait-il être mort et pourquoi Charles était-il enchaîné dans un lit d'hôpital ? Et surtout, _pourquoi_ Erik le regardait-il avec cet air de démon ? La panique le submergea, embrasa ses poumons jusqu'à ce que l'oxygène lui manque et il se retrouva à hoqueter tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes, pour la première fois depuis quinze ans.

Erik ne sembla guère impressionné et ne bougea pas. Charles eut l'impression qu'il était en train de mourir et que son meilleur ami le regardait sans bouger, avec un imperceptible sourire aux lèvres.

-Erik, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Charles la voix éteinte. Il y a _huit ans _?

-J'ignore à quoi tu joues, Charles, répliqua froidement Erik – un ton qu'il n'avait jamais, jamais, employé avec Charles, un ton qui ressemblait horriblement à celui qu'il avait lors des rares occasions où il avait parlé à Charles de sa terrible enfance ou des Nazis qu'il avait pourchassé et tué comme des chiens aux quatre coins du monde.

Sous le casque, Erik sourit. Mais c'était loin d'être un geste agréable. C'était une grimace, un horrible rictus, qui fit mal à Charles rien qu'à le voir. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Erik Lehnsherr, Charles fut en mesure de comprendre pourquoi il suscitait tant de crainte non pas tant à cause de ses pouvoirs qu'à cause de l'homme qu'il était.

-Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il tourna les talons et abandonna Charles au beau milieu de ce cauchemar silencieux, le laissant ressasser cette conversation qui n'avait pas le moindre sens. Charles avait l'impression qu'il venait d'avaler des morceaux de verre et que ceux-ci perçaient cruellement un trou béant et sanglant dans son estomac. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Hier, encore, il plaisantait avec Erik. Ils avaient joué aux échecs jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, en parlant de philosophie et de choses absurdes, et Erik avait souri et même ri. Shaw était un fantôme lointain, à peine menaçant. Ils pensaient à Sean qui volait comme un oiseau, Alex qui contrôlait enfin son don et Hank qui courait comme un chevreuil.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Pourquoi Erik le regardait-il comme ça ?

Comme il songeait à Raven, il se dit que, peut-être, l'homme qu'il avait vu n'était pas Erik. Peut-être que c'était un mutant, qui comme Raven, pouvait prendre l'apparence de son choix. Peut-être qu'il avait le don de copier son attitude et de dissimuler ses pensées – peut-être ce casque bizarre était-il pour beaucoup dans ce dernier point.

L'idée que cet homme n'était pas Erik le rassura un peu mais si cela expliquait son attitude, ses propos et ses motivations demeuraient mystérieux. Pourquoi disait-il que Shaw était mort ? Mort depuis _huit années _?

Les heures suivantes passèrent avec une lenteur agonisante. Charles aurait voulu trouver un peu de réconfort dans les limbes du sommeil, mais il ne parvint pas à dormir. Ses questions le tourmentaient. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et Charles réagit à peine lorsqu'Erik rentra. Il n'avait pas changé d'accoutrement.

-Es-tu décidé à parler ? demanda Erik.

-Qui êtes-vous ? répliqua Charles.

Erik lui adressa un sourire venimeux.

-On m'appelle Magnéto. Maintenant, Charles, je souhaiterai que nous parlions du Cérébro.

-Où est Erik ?

- Très drôle, Charles.

-_Où est Erik _? répéta Charles dont la voix se faisait glaciale tandis qu'il tirait inutilement sur ses liens. _Magnéto_ fronça les sourcils et fit un geste de la main, bloquant efficacement Charles, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te faire du mal, Charles.

Charles cligna des yeux, tandis qu'une image passait, (un fragment de seconde, à peine) devant ses yeux.( Erik, les yeux bleus, écarquillés, ce casque immonde sur la tête, penché sur lui, l'air désespéré.) Charles arrêta de se débattre, tandis qu'une douleur immense explosait dans son crâne. Et Erik se retrouva sans mots – cruels ou réconfortants – tandis que des larmes silencieuses dévalaient.

Erik avait vu Charles heureux, pensif, triste, effrayé, amusé. Charles en colère et résigné, même charmeur et flirteur. Une fois, seulement, une unique larme, jumelle de la sienne avait perlé à son œil lorsqu'ils avaient partagé un souvenir oublié, faiblement éclairé par des bougies d'anniversaire et le sourire de la mère d'Erik.

Même sur la plage, il n'avait pas pleuré.

Et Erik se retrouva désarmé face à Charles, sans comprendre pourquoi.

En huit ans, Erik avait cru qu'il était libéré de l'emprise de son unique ami. C'était impossible après tant d'années de rester accrocher ainsi à quelqu'un, encore et encore. Mais il semblait en fait que ce qui les liait depuis des années était toujours intact.

Erik (s'enfuit) quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

**xxxx**

Le temps passait horriblement lentement lorsqu'on était coincé dans un lit d'hôpital, sans rien à faire. Il passant d'autant plus lentement, lorsqu'on était _enchaîné_, littéralement, au lit, sans qu'on ait aucune idée du pourquoi du comment. Charles avait passé les derniers instants (était-ce des minutes ou des heures ? C'était si horriblement long qu'il avait l'impression que des _jours_ s'étaient écoulés depuis que Erik avait fermé la porte derrière lui) à essayer de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Il se rappelait d'Erik qui poussait Sean dans le vide, de celui-ci qui prenait son envol en hurlant et qui riait, qui riait aux éclats tandis qu'atterrissait brutalement un peu plus tard. Il se souvint d'Alex qui avait finalement réussi à pulvériser sa cible sans rien toucher d'autre. Il se souvint de Erik, de sa concentration, de ses yeux fermés, de l'émotion qu'ils avaient partagé, avant qu'Erik ne montre assez de force pour déplacer une antenne satellite toute entière.

Il se souvenait de l'annonce de Kennedy à la télévision et de la réalisation, horrible et fracassante des projets de Shaw, volés dans l'esprit de la femme diamant. La Troisième Guerre Mondiale, le ciel à feu et à cendres. Ils s'étaient tous précipités à bord du Bird, Hank aux commandes. Et puis, après tout devenait flou. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il se rappelait le casque sur la tête d'Erik – c'était la première fois qu'il avait vu cet objet de cauchemar couronner la tête de son meilleur ami, lui cachant la vue sur son esprit. Il se rappelait d'une douleur terrible, inimaginable – mais il ne savait plus si elle avait été mentale ou physique. Des supplications _Erik, s'il te plaît, aide-moi, ne fais pas ça – Erik, Erik, Erik. _C'était terriblement confus et rien de tout cela ne pouvait expliquer pourquoi il était piégé dans ce lit et pourquoi Erik le regardait de cette façon, comme un étranger, comme un ennemi, comme il avait pu, un jour, regarder Shaw.

Cela faisait incroyablement mal, cette expression sur le visage d'Erik, à présent dirigée vers lui.

Il avait faim, il voulait se soulager, il voulait boire.

Il voulait quitter ce lit, il voulait comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

Quand il crut qu'il allait devoir souiller ses propres vêtements, Erik réapparut. Son visage était aussi fermé que la première fois qu'il était entré.

-Ne dis rien, dit-il. Suis-moi.

Il le mena à une salle d'eau, où Charles se rafraichit avec soulagement. Après ses ablutions, il retourna près d'Erik dont le visage insondable n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

- Me diras-tu pourquoi tu m'en veux tant ? demanda Charles.

Erik arqua un sourcil.

-Je pensais que tu te serais lassé de ce petit jeu. A ta guise, Charles, mais ma patience s'amoindrit. Si tu ne parles pas de Cérébro de toi même, j'aurai recours à des méthodes plus... déplaisantes. Et peu importe si ça ne me plaît guère de te faire du mal, crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas. Vas-tu _reconsidérer_ tes positions, à présent, mon ami ?

Charles ouvrit la bouche.

- Erik, je n'ai aucune idée de quoi tu parles. Que veux-tu que je te dise sur Cérébro ? Tu en sais autant que moi.

-Je sais que vous l'avez démonté, pour le reconstruire ailleurs. Je veux savoir où. Je sais que tu as supervisé la construction du nouveau Cérébro, je veux les plans. Ne me force pas à les extirper hors de ton esprit. Quoiqu'il arrive j'aurai ce que je veux, et je préférerais si tu n'en pâtissais pas – trop.

Charles écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu as perdu l'esprit, mon ami, dit-il.

Xavier ne comprenait pas pourquoi des mots aussi vitriolés et haineux sortaient de la bouche de son ami. Il aurait donné et abandonné n'importe quoi pour Erik. Que se passait-il ? Il était clair qu'il manquait des souvenirs cruciaux qui auraient sans doute pu expliquer l'attitude de son meilleur ami à son égard. Le coeur en déséquilibre, Charles se demanda ce qu'il avait bien pu _faire_ pour que Erik le haïsse autant qu'il avait haï, autrefois, son ancien tourmenteur. L'idée qu'Erik l'associe de près ou de loin à cet homme, faisait bouillir son sang. C'était comme s'il y avait de l'acide dans ses veines.

- Ecoute – je... vais coopérer avec toi, mais je crains... il s'est passé quelque chose... mes souvenirs sont confus. Je ne me rappelle pas bien. Je crois qu'il m'est arrivé quelque chose, et c'est comme s'il y avait – du vide dans ma tête. S'il te plaît, Erik... je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'en veux comme ça. Je sais juste que j'ai mal, je ne comprends pas et –

Charles se tut, ferma les yeux.

- Et tu ne croiras rien de ce que je te dirai, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être que si... tu amènes un télépathe... tu comprendras mieux.

Pour la première fois, une expression qui n'était pas de la colère passa sur le visage d'Erik, mais Charles était incapable de l'interpréter. Une fois de plus, il maudit son habitude de laisser sa télépathie l'aider à comprendre ce que voulait son entourage. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi à ce moment précis pour pouvoir deviner ce que signifiait cette expression. Erik allait-il lui laisser une chance ? Allait-il accepter de lui faire confiance ? Charles prit une grande inspiration. Il n'osait espérer trop.

Erik s'approcha, lentement, comme s'il venait tout près d'un animal blessé. Avec son casque sur la tête, il avait l'air grotesque d'un pantomime de soldat. Charles n'essaya pas de bouger – de toute façon c'était peine perdue – quand Erik se pencha sur lui, avec hésitation. Il approcha sa main de son visage et la posa sur la joue de Charles, avec délicatesse, comme s'il craignait que le contact ne le brûle. Ses yeux parurent s'agrandir comme il voyait que Charles ne faisait pas mine de s'éloigner.

Erik se recula brusquement. Charles n'était pas un grand acteur, et il ne voyait aucune, aucune raison qui le pousserait à se laisser faire ainsi, comme si Erik ne l'avait pas trahi, ne lui avait pas infligé d'immenses souffrances en lui volant ses jambes durant de longs mois d'abord, en lui volant sa soeur ensuite.

- De quoi te souviens-tu ? hésita Erik.

Charles détourna les yeux. Erik semblait disposé à le croire, mais au vu de sa façon de réagir, du casque qui brouillait ses pensées, il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine (méfiance) distance de s'imposer entre eux.

-Je me souviens de – Emma Frost – d'être entré dans son esprit, d'avoir vu les plans de Shaw. Je me souviens que tu as poussé Sean dans le vide pour qu'il prenne son envol. _(je me souviens, aurait-il voulu dire, de ton expression, lorsque tu as utilisé pour la première fois toute ta puissance, je me souviens de la force de ton émotion, tandis que nous partagions le souvenir du sourire de ta mère_). Et peut-être ensuite, le Bird, avec Hank. Et nous sommes partis pour Cuba. Shaw voulait déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale. Il y avait des vaisseaux partout sur la mer. Je n'arrive à me souvenir de rien d'autre. Je crois que nous nous sommes battus, que j'ai été blessé. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, je –

Erik, le regarda sans mot dire pendant deux longues minutes qui parurent s'étirer à l'infini. Charles craignit d'en avoir trop dit, d'avoir trop laissé paraître ce qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait pas eu peur, avec _l'ancien__ Erik. _Mais Erik agissait si bizarrement depuis son réveil, qu'il ne pouvait empêcher une certaine appréhension de se nouer dans sa gorge, comme si, comme Erik l'avait dit, celui-ci lui ferait mal si jamais Charles lui déplaisait. Mais c'était ridicule, un simple malentendu, n'est-ce pas ? Erik ne lui ferait jamais de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé...

Et l'expression froide de son ami semblait dire tout le contraire.

- Charles, dit Erik, d'une voix douce. Peux-tu me dire la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Charles cilla.

- J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté... inconscient.

-Ce n'est pas grave, reprit Erik. Donne-moi juste une approximation.

- 15 septembre ? hasarda Charles en roulant des yeux.

- L'année, mon ami. En quelle année sommes-nous ?

- Erik, tu m'effrayes.

- _L'année_, Charles.

- 1962.

Erik prit une profonde inspiration, avant _d'éclater de rire_. C'était plus un rire nerveux qu'un rire amusé, mais il se tenait l'estomac, le bougre.

-Erik ?

-Charles, Charles, Charles. Tu ne peux rien faire de ce que j'attends de toi, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Erik, tandis que son rire mourait. Il était clair qu'il n'attendait aucune réponse. Je suis désolé, mon ami. Je n'aurais pas dû rire. Accuse la fatigue et l'étonnement, si tu le veux. Nous sommes le 15 mai 1970, Charles. Je suis désolé, mais on dirait qu'il y a un trou dans tes souvenirs.

Et d'un geste, il défit les entraves de Charles.

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

En espérant que cela vous ai plu, je vous dis, à bientôt !


End file.
